Le bal d'halloween
by Lusaka
Summary: Cette année, c'est aux Serpentards d'organiser le bal d'Halloween. Mais l'un d'entre eux semble très distrait par un beau brun de Gryffondor... slash HP/DM


**Disclaimer :** les persos sont à JK Rowling bien sûr. ^^

**Couple :** un bon vieux retour au Harry/Draco !

**Résumé :** Cette année, c'est aux Serpentards d'organiser le bal d'Halloween. Mais l'un d'entre eux semble très distrait par un beau brun de Gryffondor...

**Petit post it :** Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous présenter cette nouvelle petite histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le bal d'Halloween. <strong>

Depuis la fin du règne de Voldemort, la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, McGonagal, avait instauré une nouvelle tradition : chaque année, une des quatre maisons organisait le bal d'Halloween pour tous les élèves et les professeurs. Des responsables étaient choisis parmi les septièmes années pour organiser cette soirée mémorable : décoration, ambiance musicale, repas festif. Cette année, pour la première fois depuis trois ans, c'était au tour des Serpentards.

Tous les invités attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la Grande Salle du château. Un lourd et grand rideau de velours aux couleurs de la maison du soir restait pour l'instant baissé. Soudain, le responsable principal de l'équipe d'organisation apparut. Théodore Nott se présenta dans une magnifique robe pourpre de satin, accompagnée de sa grande cape assortie. Il se lança dans un bref discours de bienvenue qui consistait principalement à mettre en avant la suprématie de la soirée qui s'annonçait sur toutes celles qui étaient passées ou qui viendraient. Enfin, il tira sur un énorme cordon tressé, et le rideau s'écarta.

Tous les élèves, Gryffondors compris, furent obligés d'applaudir. La Grande Salle était complètement transformée, seul le ciel magique, où les étoiles les plus belles brillaient, permettait de se repérer. Un grand hall aux couleurs des Serpentards accueillit les invités. Un bar avait été installé là et semblait promettre de belles choses. Des buffets longeaient les murs, recouverts des mets les plus raffinés et de nombreuses tables rondes étaient éparpillées dans la salle. De la moquette recouvrait intégralement le sol. La musique était assez douce et incitait à danser par deux.

Derrière cette magnifique entrée, les organisateurs avaient choisi de couper le reste de la salle en deux, chacune sur un thème bien précis. La salle de droite était d'inspiration vampirique, toute en noir et blanc, parsemée de touches de couleur rouge. La bande son diffusée dans cette salle était assez lascive et inquiétante. De nombreux élèves se jetèrent sur le second bar diabolique qui se trouvait au fond de cette salle, décoré de nombreuses citrouilles mouvantes. De l'autre côté, les serpentards avaient créé un tout autre univers beaucoup plus psychédélique. Même si le vert dominait malgré tout, une multitude de faisceaux lumineux sortis de nulle part coloraient la pièce par intermittence. Cette fois-ci, la musique jouait sciemment la carte du club avec des basses qui résonnaient jusque dans le cœur de chaque sorcier présent.

Les invités s'étaient d'eux-mêmes répartis entre les trois salles, certains goutaient déjà aux plats, installés par petits groupes sur les tables. La plupart des professeurs étaient restés dans le hall. Seuls McGonagall et Severus Snape s'étaient approchés du premier bar derrière lequel se trouvaient les trois responsables de la soirée.

- Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy, lança la directrice, je dois reconnaître que votre travail est admirable. J'espère que les autres septièmes années vous ont aidé à la hauteur de ce que je vois.

- Oui madame, répondit simplement Parkinson en secouant sa baguette pour faire venir à elle une bouteille. Ce fut un vrai travail d'équipe.

McGonagal leva la tête pour voir d'où venait la bouteille : au-dessus du grand miroir horizontal qui reflétait toutes les lumières du hall derrière les trois serveurs, le mur installé par les serpentards regorgeait de creux réguliers dans lesquels étaient logées quelques milliers de bouteilles dont le culot, d'une couleur toujours différente, dessinait un grand serpent, emblème des hôtes de la soirée.

- Impressionnant, murmura la directrice.

- J'ose imaginer que vos… élèves sauront mieux faire, siffla la voix froide mais satisfaite de Snape. Ce sera au tour des Gryffondors l'année prochaine me semble-t-il.

Draco Malfoy jeta un regard à son professeur et releva le coin de sa bouche dans un sourire moqueur. Personne ne pourrait faire mieux qu'eux, pour la simple raison qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir obtenir des subventions suffisamment importantes. Les finances des Malfoy n'avaient pas chuté après la guerre. Lucius s'était sorti de cette mauvaise passe haut la main et trônait toujours aux côtés du ministre en personne.

Draco se glissa derrière Théodore pour se rendre à l'autre bout du bar où deux serpentards de quatrième année semblaient débordés par le nombre de commandes. Il les secoua un peu sans les aider pour autant et quitta le bar. Il devait vérifier que tout se passait bien dans les autres salles. Le blond le plus connu de l'école lançait des regards impatients tout autour de lui. Il voyait le sourire des gens, de ceux qu'il côtoyait dans ce vieux château depuis sept ans déjà. Certains élèves, notamment les premières années, avaient cru bon de se déguiser : quelques vampires trop rouges, quelques citrouilles ridicules et autres fantômes opaques dansaient donc sur les pistes de chaque salle. Contrairement aux Poufsouffles deux années plus tôt, les Serpentards avaient pourtant bien précisé sur le carton d'invitation qu'une tenue correcte était exigée.

Une petite brune qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarquée et qui devait être en deuxième année de Serdaigle, osa l'aborder pour le féliciter de la soirée. Il l'observa sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par rejoindre ses amis, légèrement effrayée. Draco traversa la foule qui se trémoussait sur la piste de la salle démoniaque pour rejoindre Blaise Zabini derrière le second bar.

- Ah ! lança celui-ci en servant deux cocktails. Voilà le prince de la soirée !

- Tais-toi abruti, répliqua sèchement Draco. Je ne m'amuse déjà plus.

Le grand noir haussa les épaules. En dehors de financer la soirée, Malfoy n'avait pas montré beaucoup d'enthousiasme à organiser le plaisir des autres. Le blond s'accouda au bar à côté de lui et jeta un regard noir à un serdaigle qui s'apprêtait à lui demander une boisson. Il n'était pas serveur, il était serpentard ! Depuis la fin de la guerre, rien ne parvenait vraiment à l'égayer. Avant, il avait encore ses joutes avec Potter et sa bande, les incessantes querelles entre sa maison et celle des rouges et or. Mais depuis trois ans, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Les simples altercations lui semblaient trop puériles, et Potter ne se montrait plus aussi sournois qu'avant.

Le brun était devenu trop sage, trop discret. Il donnait l'impression de faire acte de présence en permanence, sans s'intéresser à rien en particulier. Sa popularité avait bien évidemment grimpée en flèche lorsqu'il était parvenu à détruire Voldemort, mais cet imbécile était revenu à l'école sans changer la moindre de ses habitudes. Malfoy avait espéré le retrouver plus fort, plus violent encore dans ses attaques. Le blond redressa la tête et observa la salle sombre. La musique lui résonnait dans les oreilles, mais ça n'était pas désagréable.

Soudain, une ombre entra dans la salle, accompagnée de deux autres personnes. Draco se redressa en plissant les yeux. La lumière, trop basse, ne lui permettait pas vraiment de voir les visages des nouveaux venus, mais il n'en doutait pas un instant : le trio de choc venait d'arriver. Quelques personnes s'agglutinèrent autour d'eux, comme d'habitude, mais très vite, ils se mirent à part, dans un coin tranquille… comme d'habitude.

- Ton beau brun est là, souffla une voix grave à côté de lui.

- Potter n'est pas mon beau brun Blaise, siffla Malfoy.

- Mais tu reconnais qu'il est beau, ricana le noir.

Draco haussa les épaules en fronçant les sourcils.

- Trois ans que l'école a repris sans histoire, sans de Tu-Sais-Qui pour pourrir l'ambiance, et trois ans que vous ne vous êtes pas adressé la parole, poursuivait Zabini. Avoue que c'est louche.

- Tu me bassines avec ça tous les jours, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! On n'est plus des gamins, grogna Draco en attrapant un verre, un seul, pour se servir, lui-même.

- Oui, c'est l'excuse royale, ricana Blaise. Dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce qu'il te regarde tout le temps dès que tu as le dos tourné en cours de potions ? Et pourquoi est-ce que toi tu le regardes aussi en métamorphose ?

Malfoy se tourna vivement vers lui l'air outré.

- Et alors ! siffla-t-il. Ne vaut-il pas mieux garder ses ennemis à l'œil ?

- Mais… est-ce que Potter est toujours ton ennemi ? susurra Blaise en se penchant derrière son oreille.

Draco frissonna et le repoussa. Le grand noir ricana dans son dos et s'éloigna laissant le Prince des Serpentards à ses réflexions. L'année passée, les deux jeunes sorciers s'étaient suffisamment rapprochés pour expérimenter une nouvelle forme d'amitié… Dès lors, Zabini n'avait eu de cesse de dépuceler de nombreux sorciers de Poudlard. Contrairement à lui, Malfoy n'avait jamais retenté l'expérience. Mais Blaise ne se privait pas pour le taquiner à ce sujet, notamment par de nombreuses remarques faites sur Potter.

- Il n'est même pas gay, siffla Draco entre ses dents avant de finir son verre d'une gorgée.

Il attrapa ensuite un chiffon pour essuyer le bar. Très vite, il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Potter qui se retournait vers ses deux acolytes. Draco souffla, faisant ainsi voleter sa mèche blonde sur son front pâle. Et d'un coup, il décida de se lancer. La salle était bruyante et sombre, si jamais le prétendu héros du monde sorcier l'ignorait, Malfoy pourrait toujours faire mine de repartir sans que personne ne remarque rien.

Le blond sortit de derrière le bar, un nouveau verre à la main pour se donner une contenance, et fit quelques pas en direction du trio avant de s'arrêter net. Le cœur battant il préféra faire un détour à travers tous les élèves qui dansaient afin de se retrouver juste derrière Potter. Mais au moment où il allait prononcer quelques mots, un troisième année de Serdaigle le bouscula en courant. Draco se retrouva propulsé contre le dos d'Harry, et automatiquement, son verre se renversa sur la cape vert émeraude du brun. Malfoy retomba sur son royal postérieur, et le héros Gryffondor se retourna.

- Tu n'es pas très doué comme serveur, Malfoy, ricana Harry.

Le blond allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il se rendit compte que Granger venait de sortir sa baguette pour la pointer dans sa direction. Aussitôt, il sortit la sienne et se releva, les sourcils froncés. Autour d'eux, les autres élèves commençaient de s'arrêter : voilà trois ans qu'aucune bataille Gryffondor - Serpentard n'avait été déclenchée.

- Ce n'était qu'un verre d'eau Granger, siffla Draco prêt à se défendre.

- Justement ! rigola la brune.

Et elle dirigea sa baguette le long du dos de Potter dont la cape se retrouva sèche en quelques secondes, avant de la ranger. Puis elle se détourna pour rejoindre Ron, un mètre plus loin.

- Tu peux remettre ta baguette en place, Malfoy ! lança Harry avant de faire demi-tour.

- Potter, attends, siffla Draco.

Le brun lui refit face, le visage inquisiteur. Les deux sorciers se fixaient l'un l'autre, sous les yeux étonnés des élèves qui avaient formé un cercle autour d'eux. Agacé, Malfoy attrapa le bras de Potter et le tira à travers les curieux. Ils traversèrent la salle démoniaque, se retrouvèrent dans le hall de la soirée. Arrivés là, Harry dégagea son bras.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? pesta-t-il en s'arrêtant.

- Suis-moi, crétin, répliqua Draco sur le même ton. Tu vois bien qu'on ne peut pas discuter ici.

Effectivement, la plupart des professeurs qui étaient restés dans le hall, salle la plus calme, avaient tourné la tête dans leur direction, prêts à intervenir si besoin. Ça n'était pas tous les jours que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvaient face à face. Depuis la fin de la guerre, McGonagal avait tout fait pour éviter la rencontre des deux ennemis. Mais elle s'était très vite rendue compte qu'ils ne faisaient rien pour se croiser. Ainsi, voir Malfoy tirer Potter par la manche était assez étonnant.

Ils se dirigèrent comme si de rien n'était vers le lourd rideau de velours qui fermait la Grande Salle, et quittèrent la fête. Dans le couloir du château, de nombreux élèves s'étaient isolés du bruit. Harry et Draco passèrent devant plusieurs couples qui roucoulaient sur les marches froides du grand escalier. Ils tournèrent au bout du couloir, dans une impasse donnant simplement sur une grande fenêtre. Potter s'arrêta net, refusant d'aller plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Malfoy !

Le Serpentard alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'installa sur le rebord. Maintenant qu'il était là, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à aller chercher cet imbécile. Qu'avait-il à voir avec ce héros ? Il soupira et observa la nuit qui enveloppait tout le parc du château de Poudlard.

- Je crois que nous avons un problème, lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Vraiment ? répliqua Harry d'une voix grave. Je ne crois pas avoir de problème avec toi.

- Et le fait que tu ne m'aies pas adressé la parole depuis la bataille finale ?

- A laquelle tu as participé avec tant de classe, soit dit en passant, ricana Potter.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils et le fixa d'un regard mauvais. Il ne se sentait pas de taille pour rivaliser avec le brun. Ce dernier avait détruit Voldemort à seulement quinze ans. Certes il fut aidé par de très nombreux sorciers extrêmement puissants, mais il n'empêche qu'il avait eu le cran de mener cette guerre jusqu'au bout. Le blond s'était contenté de rester en vie.

- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, siffla-t-il.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vais retourner à la merveilleuse fête que toi et tes… amis avez organisé, s'impatienta Harry.

- Je persiste à penser qu'il y a un problème Potter ! le rappela Malfoy en descendant de sa fenêtre.

Le brun revint sur ses pas et se plaça juste en face de lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de soirée. Derrière les lunettes rondes, les deux pupilles émeraudes fixaient les yeux bleus glacés du serpentard. Un rictus naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- Il y a toujours eu un problème entre nous, susurra-t-il. Je ne vois aucune différence entre avant le retour de Voldemort, pendant la guerre et après sa mort.

- Avant on se détestait, siffla Malfoy. On se frappait, on se cherchait. Pendant la guerre, on ne s'est pas vu, et maintenant, on s'ignore.

- La guerre n'a pas duré si longtemps… Je t'ai manqué ? lâcha Harry dans un demi sourire.

Depuis un moment déjà, Draco sentait le bout de ses doigts le picoter. A cette dernière réplique de Potter, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il attrapa le col de la cape de bal du brun et le tira à lui. Le corps du gryffondor s'aplatit contre le sien et obligea le brun à prendre appui de ses deux mains sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Je refuse que tu m'ignores, Potter, siffla-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur le col. Tu saisis ?

- Lâche-moi Malfoy, répliqua froidement Harry. Lâche-moi ou je ne réponds plus de moi.

Au lieu d'obtempérer, Draco serra davantage encore ses mains autour du tissu soyeux et esquissa un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? susurra-t-il. Sortir ta baguette, enfin ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête vers celle de son assaillant, pour pouvoir murmurer contre son oreille.

- De quelle baguette es-tu en train de parler exactement ?

Surpris, Malfoy lâcha prise et repoussa le brun qui s'écarta sans faire d'histoire.

- Tu as raison, lança le gryffondor en tournant le dos au blond. Nous avons un problème. Mais peut-être pas celui auquel tu penses !

Draco le regarda s'éloigner et tourner à l'angle du dortoir avant de réaliser qu'il venait de perdre toute crédibilité. Il sortit donc son arme et courut pour le rattraper. Il l'aperçut en train de saluer un groupe de jeunes Gryffondors, juste à l'entrée de la grande salle et arriva à sa hauteur en moins de deux. Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'entraîna derrière le rideau en velours.

- Tu veux quoi à la fin, chuchota vivement Harry en se dégageant.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement cachés derrière l'épais tissu.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me faire un tas de reproches après la guerre, répondit Draco sur le même ton en glissant sa baguette contre le cou du brun. Je suis lâche, fourbe, continuait-il. Un salaud sans nom qui s'amuse à effrayer tout le monde d'un seul regard.

- A quoi me servirait de t'insulter puisque tu le sais déjà, siffla Potter en repoussant l'arme qui lui donnait des frissons.

- Suite à tes insultes, j'aurais pu t'en dire autant, répliqua Malfoy en rangeant sa baguette. Ça aurait servi à reprendre nos relations d'avant guerre, poursuivit-il en baissant encore le ton.

- Et tu m'aurais dit quoi ? ricana Harry. Que je ne suis qu'un abruti de Gryffondor qui croit être un héros juste parce qu'il a empêché un autre abruti de détruire ton petit monde d'aristocrates et que…

Sans prévenir, Draco venait de plaquer une main pâle sur la bouche vermeille du brun. Plusieurs jeunes filles assez bruyantes venaient de frôler leur cachette.

- Au risque de te décevoir Malfoy, chuchota Harry entre les doigts fins, tout est différent depuis la guerre. Moi, toi, tout le monde.

Draco dégagea sa main pour la poser dans le cou du Gryffondor. Il se plaça contre lui et appuya son front contre la cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

- Au risque de te décevoir Potter, murmura-t-il, je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Tout est différent. Moi, toi… nous.

En disant cela, il n'avait fait que rapprocher ses lèvres pour, enfin, les poser contre celles d'Harry. Ce dernier posa immédiatement ses mains sur les hanches du Serpentard, non pas pour le repousser comme le craignait celui-ci, mais pour le maintenir contre lui dans la même position. Le baiser prit fin dans un léger bruit doux. Les deux sorciers avaient les joues rosies et le souffle court. Potter gardait obstinément les yeux baissés vers la bouche qu'il venait d'embrasser, tandis que Malfoy le fixait sans retenu.

- Tu m'observes en permanence depuis trois ans, souffla-t-il enfin.

- Pas en permanence, répliqua Harry, toujours les yeux baissés. Je t'observe surtout depuis ton aventure avec Zabini plus précisément.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Comment…

- Je sais tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, lança Potter en relevant enfin les yeux. Être un héros doit quand même avoir quelques avantages, non ?

- Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que…

- D'accord, dans ce cas j'avoue tout. Je t'espionne pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix depuis la mort de Voldemort. Au début, cette mission ne m'enchantait guère, ricana le brun. Mais depuis Zabini… je me passionne pour ton cas.

- Espèce de…

Harry posa aussitôt un doigt sur la bouche si tentante du Serpentard.

- Ne retombe pas dans nos mauvaises habitudes Malfoy. Continue plutôt les nouvelles…

Draco laissa son cœur se calmer un instant avant de replonger sur les lèvres attirantes. Cette fois, le baiser fut plus vigoureux, plus instinctif. Potter glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde et pressa sur la nuque pour en obtenir davantage. Quant aux mains du Serpentard, elles venaient de passer sous le pull sombre du brun et caressait le dos de ce dernier. La bouche de Malfoy glissa dans le cou du Gryffondor et le papillonna de baisers tout en soulevant davantage la chemise et le pull qui le gênaient dans sa progression. Harry en profita pour nouer ses bras derrière la nuque du blond et accrocher une de ses jambes à la taille qui se serrait contre lui.

L'excitation de Draco monta en flèche. Les sensations étaient complètement différentes de ce qu'il avait connu avec les quelques filles qui avaient croisé son chemin, où même avec Zabini. Potter avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et poussait de petits soupirs extatiques. Le blond le poussa contre le mur, et une fois bien calé, attrapa sa deuxième cuisse pour le porter entièrement. Harry croisa aussitôt ses jambes dans le dos du Serpentard qui le maintenait contre le mur en le retenant par les fesses qu'il pressait sans retenue.

De l'autre côté du mur, ils sentaient les vibrations de la musique dont les basses résonnaient dans chacune des pièces créées par les organisateurs de la soirée. Derrière eux, le rideau les séparait de quelques élèves traînant dans les couloirs. Leurs soupirs se mêlaient avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Naturellement, les bassins commencèrent à se mouvoir graduellement, cherchant le plaisir de l'autre, les doigts cherchaient la peau, la chaleur, tandis que les bouches se retrouvaient à nouveau pour un troisième baiser langoureux.

- Potter…, souffla Draco à bout de souffle, attends… pas ici… pas comme ça.

Harry resserra l'étreinte de ses jambes et de ses bras et glissa son nez dans les cheveux blonds, respirant l'odeur musquée du Serpentard.

- Où et comment dans ce cas ? murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

Malfoy lâcha les fesses du brun et laissa ses jambes retrouver le sol ferme. Il remit en place les vêtements qu'il avait froissé, en profita pour frôler encore le ventre chaud de Potter, et enfin le fixa, pour lui répondre dans un rictus moqueur.

- Où ? Et bien chez moi par exemple. Et comment ? Rassure-toi, de la meilleure façon qu'il soit. Mais ce soir, je suis responsable d'une soirée que je dois mener à son terme.

Harry éclata de rire, décontenançant un instant le blond.

- Une soirée, ça ? rigola-t-il. Avec les quelques conseils que je leur ai laissé, les septièmes années de Gryffondor de l'année prochaine feront beaucoup mieux que vous.

Surprenant à son tour le brun, Draco posa un doigt sur les lèvres encore gonflées de Potter.

- Ne retombe pas dans nos mauvaises habitudes, chuchota-t-il. Conserve plutôt les nouvelles.

Puis, il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, regretta aussitôt cette preuve d'attention, et quitta la cachette pour retourner à la fête. La musique le frappa de plein fouet, après le silence qu'il avait retrouvé dans le couloir. Il traversa la foule des élèves qui grignotaient au buffet sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à Théodore Nott, et se dirigea vers la seconde salle psychédélique. Là, la plupart des élèves se déhanchait sur la musique club, la lumière parcourant leurs corps souples. Draco se dirigea directement vers le bar où trois serpentards de sixième année servaient les danseurs.

Il se glissa derrière le comptoir sans accorder un seul regard à ses collègues qui semblaient pourtant vouloir entamer une conversation, et attrapa une bouteille d'alcool fort.

- Draco ? s'étonna un des serveurs. Tu…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : Malfoy était en train de boire directement au goulot.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'insurgea un second serveur qui arracha la bouteille des mains du blond.

Draco toussota, s'étouffant avec sa dernière gorgée, et fusilla du regard l'opportun.

- Mon argent a servi à payer la plupart de ces bouteilles, siffla le blond. Je ne pense pas que tu aies quoique ce soit à me dire.

Il longea le bar et sortit de derrière. Sa bouche le brûlait, autant à cause des baisers échangés avec Potter quelques instants plus tôt, autant à cause de l'alcool qu'il sentait encore glisser le long de sa gorge. Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Il quitta la salle psychédélique, traversa le hall et retourna au bar démoniaque où Zabini sirotait tranquillement un jus de potiron. Le noir l'accueillit avec un regard interrogateur. L'allure de Malfoy était assez étonnante : ses cheveux d'ordinaire si soignés étaient légèrement en bataille, ses lèvres cramoisies semblaient avoir été mordues, et ses pommettes, loin d'être pâles comme le reste du corps du blond, présentaient quelques rougeurs suspectes.

- Tu as bu ou quoi ? ricana Blaise.

- Oui, et alors ? siffla Draco en s'asseyant sur un haut tabouret à côté de l'autre serpentard. Je peux te parler ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus posée.

Zabini se pencha vers le cou du blond pour répondre.

- Besoin de se confier ? murmura-t-il.

- Arrête abruti, grogna Malfoy en le repoussant. J'ai fait une connerie à cause de toi.

- A cause de moi ? ricana Blaise. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te pousser à faire ?

- Embrasser Potter.

Si Zabini n'avait pas été parfaitement en équilibre sur son siège, il serait certainement tombé. Il se retourna vers le blond qui venait d'attraper une nouvelle bouteille et vérifiait sur l'étiquette le taux d'alcool avant d'en avaler trois grandes gorgées.

- Okay, murmura le noir en reprenant la bouteille. Tu m'expliques ? Avant que tu ne te mettes à tituber pour de bon ?

- J'ai été chercher Potter, parce que t'arrêtais pas de m'en parler, souffla Malfoy en rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'ai été le chercher, je l'ai entraîné plus loin et on s'est embrassé.

- Donc j'avais raison, ricana Blaise, il est gay.

Draco soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il se retenait de fermer les yeux pour ne pas revivre l'instant où Harry s'était enroulé autour de ses hanches. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

- Non, il m'espionne pour l'Ordre, répondit enfin le blond.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Zabini en se redressant, légèrement crispé.

- Tu te foutais de ma gueule parce qu'il m'observait tout le temps, mais il m'espionnait.

- Et toi, tu l'observais pourquoi ?

Malfoy n'avait pas la réponse. Il leva les yeux vers le noir et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Où en est la soirée ? enchaîna-t-il, coupant court à la conversation précédente.

Blaise le regarda se lever et attraper un torchon pour essuyer le bar légèrement poisseux. Il le rejoignit et se lança dans le détail des consommations. Severus Snape était passé plusieurs fois, ainsi que le professeur Chourave qui avait visiblement apprécié la salle démoniaque plus que les deux autres. Finalement, tout se déroulait à la perfection. Le lendemain, ce serait les vacances de la Toussaint, et Poudlard allait se vider de ses élèves pour deux semaines. Tous partiraient avec de la musique en tête. Draco n'avait que faire de cette soirée. Ça n'était qu'un moyen, parmi d'autres, pour montrer la suprématie des Serpentards et pour mettre ses propres valeurs en avant : l'argent et sa simple présence.

- On a de la visite, lui susurra soudain Blaise.

Draco tendit un verre de biéraubeurre à un Serdaigle qui retourna aussitôt danser et leva les yeux vers l'entrée de la salle. Potter marchait droit sur le bar, seul. Il avait retiré son pull, et ne portait donc plus que sa chemise blanche entrouverte sous sa cape qui flottait élégamment derrière lui. La démarche souple et assurée, il s'installa sur un siège face à Malfoy. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observèrent un instant sans rien laisser paraître. Ce fut Zabini qui brisa la glace.

- On te sert quelque chose, Potty ? lança-t-il. Arsenic ? Cyanure ?

- Amusant, répliqua Harry en le fixant. Je ne serai même pas étonné que vous ayez réellement ça en stock.

- On est des Serpentards Potter, siffla le noir, pas des assassins.

- Je préfère ne pas rentrer dans ce débat, ricana doucement Harry en détournant son regard de Blaise pour le poser sur Draco qui n'avait rien dit jusque là. Je prendrais un verre de ce que tu veux, Malfoy.

Le blond se dirigea sans rien dire vers le stock de boissons et attrapa deux petites bouteilles qu'il déboucha d'un coup de baguette. Il en posa une sur le comptoir devant le brun, et porta l'autre à ses lèvres.

- Hydromel, lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il eut bu. Savoure Potter.

Harry prit la bouteille et en but une longue gorgée. Il décrocha un sourire sauvage au blond.

- Je savoure Malfoy, susurra-t-il, je savoure pleinement.

- Tu devrais arrêter de boire Draco, lâcha Blaise en essuyant des verres.

- Je me sens parfaitement bien, répliqua sèchement le blond.

Blaise haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, laissant les deux anciens ennemis face à face. Harry regardait sa bouteille en la faisant tourner sur le comptoir. Légèrement perdu, Malfoy soupira.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me parler en trois ans ? lâcha-t-il doucement.

Potter lui sourit.

- Parce que tu es un Malfoy, et que je suis un Potter.

Un Serpentard de cinquième année arriva bruyamment sur le bar, bousculant Harry au passage et commanda une boisson sur un ton beaucoup trop amical selon Draco qui lui jeta un regard noir tout en préparant malgré tout son verre. Les élèves de sa maison étaient parfois beaucoup trop entreprenants.

- Dis, siffla Potter, ça ne te dérange pas que je sois assis là ?

Le jeune élève regarda le brun des pieds à la tête.

- Quoi ? Je t'ai bousculé ? J'en suis navré. Je peux avoir des glaçons Draco ? ajoutait-il en se détournant du Gryffondor et en ricanant de son ironie.

D'un coup, Malfoy sentit tout l'alcool ingurgité en quelques minutes lui monter à la tête. Ses joues rougirent plus que jamais, et des fourmillements le prirent aux jambes. Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et attrapa l'impudent par son col qu'il secoua sans retenue.

- Tu vas t'excuser sale gamin, siffla-t-il en y mettant toute sa rage.

Surpris, le serpentard lâcha un pardon, se dégagea et partit sans emporter son verre que Draco vida lui-même en trois gorgées.

- Je vais finir par être d'accord avec Zabini, murmura Harry. Tu devrais arrêter de boire.

- Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de me parler, grogna le blond qui se sentait envahi par la colère. Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

- Très franchement, je n'ai pas aimé que tu m'abandonnes comme ça derrière le rideau, avoua-t-il avant de finir sa bouteille. J'aurais préféré que tu continues.

- Que je continue ? ricana Malfoy. Que je continue jusqu'où Potter ? Je ne suis pas du genre à faire ça derrière un rideau miteux, où n'importe quel abruti peut nous voir.

- Serais-tu prude ? rigola doucement Harry.

Le blond éclata de rire. Cette fois, c'était officiel, l'alcool avait fini de faire le tour de son corps, jusqu'au cerveau. Il se sentait particulièrement à l'aise, malgré les milliers de questions qui fourmillaient dans son esprit.

- Prude ? Moi ! ricanait-il.

Il contourna le bar et attrapa la main de Potter pour l'attirer à lui sur la piste de danse. La musique était assez lente, lascive, mais les nombreuses basses marquaient suffisamment de temps réguliers pour laisser le choix de bouger rapidement ou non. Sans lâcher la main du brun, Draco commença à faire quelques pas en rythme. Des élèves surpris lui jetèrent des coups d'œil : le Prince des Serpentards se lâchait enfin, après trois ans de mutisme complet. Et en plus il ne quittait plus le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ce dernier le fixait, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

Harry finit par suivre le mouvement, et rapprocha le blond de lui. Les yeux gris perle se plantèrent dans les siens et plus rien ne compta. Différentes émotions semblaient les transpercer ensemble. Leurs deux autres mains se joignirent également, entremêlant les doigts qui entamaient des caresses douces.

Soudain, Malfoy attira Potter à lui et plaça sa bouche tout contre l'oreille du Survivant.

- Tu vois, lâcha-t-il par-dessus la musique, je ne suis carrément pas prude.

Il voulut ensuite s'écarter, mais Harry le maintint contre lui et à son tour se pencha dans son cou. Après y avoir laissé un léger baiser, il se lança :

- J'ai envie de toi, Draco… et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir chez toi comme tu me le proposais tout à l'heure.

Lorsque le brun prononça son prénom, Malfoy ressenti une puissante vague de désir. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il noua ses bras derrière la nuque de Potter et continua à danser ainsi.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-il.

- Tes parents accepteraient-ils que je passe les vacances chez toi ? rigola Harry en resserrant lui aussi son étreinte.

- Ils ne sont pas... censés savoir, répondit Draco en s'écartant brusquement du brun et en le repoussant.

Surpris, Potter le regarda retourner derrière son comptoir, l'air de rien. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face à ses deux meilleurs amis qui le regardaient, un air perplexe sur le visage. Il comprit alors pourquoi le blond s'était éclipsé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Rien, on discutait, c'est tout, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- En dansant ? insista Ron.

Potter les regarda et ne sut quoi leur dire. Il n'avait jamais su comment qualifier ses relations avec Malfoy. Ils avaient été ennemis pendant un long moment, avant de n'être plus rien. Pendant la guerre, il s'était rendu compte que les insultes du blond lui manquaient. De retour à Poudlard, paniqué par ce ressentiment, il avait décidé de ne rien faire, ne rien dire qui aurait pu laisser penser au serpentard qu'il lui avait manqué, à sa manière. Et puis ce soir, Malfoy était finalement venu le chercher lui-même.

- Il est plus courageux que je ne le pensais, souffla Harry dans un demi-sourire.

- Vraiment ? ricana Ron. Tu étais avec lui tout ce temps ? On te cherchait.

Potter acquiesça sans rien dire.

- Malfoy est bizarre, murmura Hermione qui observait le serpentard de loin. Il n'a pas l'air dans son état normal.

- Il a bu, expliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. On retourne dans l'autre salle ? lança-t-il ensuite en entraînant ses amis.

Les deux sorciers ne se revirent pas de la soirée. Lorsque Potter quitta la Grande Salle avec d'autres Gryffondors pour aller se coucher, les responsables de septième année de Serpentard commençaient seulement à mettre de l'ordre : tout devait être rangé pour le lendemain.

Au petit matin, la plupart des élèves eurent du mal à traîner leurs affaires jusque dans le hall du château pour se rendre ensuite au quai du Poudlard Express. La majorité d'entre eux conservait les traits tirés de la fête de la veille. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent dans une cabine en compagnie de Seamus et Ginny, et ne cessèrent de discuter de ce que la soirée des Gryffondors de l'année suivante pourrait être.

A l'arrivée, les parents Weasley les attendaient. Hermione devait passer les trois premiers jours des vacances chez eux avant d'aller retrouver ses parents. Depuis la mort de son parrain, dernier membre de sa famille, Harry passait quant à lui toutes ses vacances au Terrier. Mais tandis qu'il discutait joyeusement avec Arthur, quelqu'un les interpella d'une voix grave.

- Tiens, ce cher Lucius, lâcha Monsieur Weasley d'un ton ironique.

- Arthur, Potter, salua Malfoy senior.

- Que nous vaut le plaisir de ton approche ?

Lucius Malfoy posa son regard glacial sur Harry sans prendre la peine de répondre à son collègue du ministère.

- Draco souhaiterait vous inviter au manoir monsieur Potter, et je m'en étonne encore, susurra-t-il d'une voix froide. Peut-être connaitriez-vous la raison de cette lubie ?

- Je ne vois pas, non, répondit Harry en se redressant pour lui faire face de toute sa hauteur. Nous en avions seulement vaguement discuté.

- Tu… tu veux passer tes vacances chez eux ? s'étonna Ron qui s'était approché.

- Arthur, je peux vous parler ? lança Harry après avoir rassuré son meilleur ami par un sourire.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent du groupe, et Potter se lança dans une explication solide, selon laquelle, passer quelques jours au manoir lui permettrait de vérifier que les Malfoy avaient réellement cessé toutes activités de magie noire.

- Mais ce que tu nous as rapporté sur Malfoy depuis trois ans, et ce que Kingsley a récupéré sur Lucius nous le prouve déjà, s'étonna Arthur. As-tu un doute ?

- Non, aucun. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de répondre à cette invitation.

Monsieur Weasley observa un instant le jeune homme, dubitatif.

- Tout se passera bien, le rassura Harry. Nous avons discuté avec Malfoy hier, et je crois que nous avons besoin de nous voir quelques temps.

- Comme tu voudras, soupira Arthur.

Harry lui fit un léger sourire et alla expliquer à ses amis qu'il les retrouverait dans quelques jours au Terrier. Une fois que tout le monde fut mis au courant, il prit sa valise et rejoignit la famille Malfoy qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Draco l'observa venir à eux sans rien laisser paraître.

- Je suis prêt, annonça Harry en arrivant. Merci de votre accueil.

Lucius le toisa sans répondre, tandis que Narcissa lui décrochait un gentil sourire. La petite troupe se mit en route. Potter et Malfoy suivaient les parents de ce dernier. Le brun jetait fréquemment des coups d'œil au serpentard.

- Tu pourrais réduire ta valise, lança soudain le blond sans le regarder. Ça serait plus pratique pour la cheminette.

Les battements du cœur de Potter accélérèrent aussitôt : ce moyen de transport était loin, très loin d'être son préféré. Il réduisit ses affaires pour les mettre dans sa poche sans rien dire. Lucius poussa la porte d'une petite taverne du centre de Londres et laissa les trois autres entrer devant lui. Narcissa salua d'un signe de tête le gérant et entraîna les plus jeunes vers une porte dérobée, derrière le comptoir.

- Ton père nous rejoindra plus tard, lança-t-elle à Draco. Je te laisse montrer à Harry.

Potter fut surpris qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il regarda la belle sorcière entrer dans l'énorme cheminée de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait sorti une petite bourse de sa poche et la tendit à Harry pour qu'il prenne une poignée de cendre. Le brun hésita.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoique ce soit, lui expliqua le blond. Cette poudre est magiquement programmée pour aller directement au manoir.

- Malfoy… je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ça.

Un sourcil blond se leva, moqueur.

- Le grand Potter a peur d'une cheminée ? ricana-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules, agacé. Il prit un peu de poudre et entra dans l'antre de la cheminée. Draco l'observait. Les veines du brun battaient à ses tempes, il semblait vraiment ne pas aimer ça. Il poussa un soupir, entra lui aussi dans la cheminée et contourna Potter pour venir se coller à son dos. Il l'enlaça, nouant ses mains sur le ventre du brun, et posa son menton sur son épaule.

- Aller, Harry…, tu n'as plus qu'à lâcher la poudre.

Potter frissonna et ouvrit la main. Aussitôt, il ferma ses paupières et tâcha de se concentrer sur les bras qui l'enserraient. Le voyage fut assez long, mais moins désagréable que dans ses derniers souvenirs. Soudain, il sentit un sol sous ses pieds, un baiser dans sa nuque, et il fut projeté en avant. Malfoy l'avait poussé dans un magnifique salon où sa mère les attendait, afin que celle-ci ne se doute de rien, sans doute. Il se releva aussitôt et s'excusa du dérangement.

- Draco, mon chéri, lança Madame Malfoy, tu montreras sa chambre à ton invité. Je vous retrouve pour le dîner tout à l'heure.

Elle quitta la salle après un dernier sourire et les laissa seuls. A peine avait-elle quitté la pièce que le blond attrapa la main du gryffondor.

- Suis-moi.

Comme la veille, Harry se laissa entraîner sans rien dire. Malfoy l'emmena à l'assaut d'un grand escalier de marbre blanc. Arrivé au second étage, le propriétaire des lieux lâcha les doigts du brun et l'entraîna à sa suite dans une grande chambre aux couleurs chatoyantes.

- Tu peux poser ta valise ici, lâcha Draco en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte.

Potter fit le tour de la pièce : un très grand lit à baldaquin en occupait la plus grande partie, ainsi qu'une large cheminée et deux grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc du manoir. Harry agrandit sa valise et la posa sur son lit.

- Et ta chambre à toi, lança-t-il, elle est où ?

Il s'approcha du blond qui ne bougeait pas et posa ses mains sur son torse.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ? murmura-t-il encore en caressant à présent le ventre pâle sous la chemise cintrée.

De légères rougeurs apparurent sur les pommettes du serpentard qui s'écarta brusquement.

- Pas ici, souffla-t-il. Ma chambre est au bout du couloir.

Il longea le corridor décoré de nombreux tableaux, ouvrit une porte et laissa Harry passer devant lui. La chambre était en réalité une véritable petite suite, avec sa propre salle de bain, un petit bureau attenant, l'ensemble baignant dans une douce lumière. Dans un coin, un violoncelle reposait debout contre le mur. Potter le montra du doigt.

- Tu en joues ? demanda-t-il.

- Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores Potter, susurra Malfoy.

- J'imagine, acquiesça Harry en allant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu invité ici ?

- Parce que nous avons recommencé à parler hier soir, et que notre conversation n'était pas terminée, répondit Draco en s'approchant du gryffondor.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et le repoussa pour l'allonger entièrement à travers le lit, tout en s'installant au-dessus de lui. La douceur de ce geste surpris Harry qui se laissa pourtant faire et prit même la liberté de passer ses bras autour des épaules de son hôte pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent naturellement et s'entremêlèrent sensuellement. Malfoy sortit une langue mutine et alla caresser la bouche du brun qui l'accueillit avec un véritable soupir de bien être. Il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Potter et les remonta sur son ventre. Il retrouva les sensations de la veille, mais également ses peurs.

Harry sentit les hésitations du blond. Sans prévenir, il donna un coup de rein et fit basculer le corps du serpentard afin de se retrouver sur lui.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ! s'agaça Draco, coupé dans son élan.

- J'aimerais comprendre, répondit Potter en s'allongeant contre le corps du blond et en glissant une main sous son propre pull.

Malfoy observa quelques secondes le brun se caresser le ventre avant de se secouer.

- Comprendre quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

- Tu es venu me chercher hier soir pour me dire que nous avions un problème, se lança Harry. Et puis au final, nous nous sommes retrouvés derrière ce rideau. Ensuite tu es parti en plein milieu pour aller boire, et un peu plus tard, alors qu'on dansait, tu t'es enfui devant Ron et Hermione. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'ouvres les portes du manoir que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre voudraient bien venir fouiller. J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Le blond se redressa sur un coude et fixa le gryffondor en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est toi qui as commencé à me chercher avec tes histoires de baguettes. Moi je voulais seulement te provoquer pour reprendre nos anciennes habitudes.

- Je préfère les nouvelles, murmura Harry en se penchant vers lui.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues pâles du blond et ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser tout en douceur.

- Ça n'explique rien, chuchota Draco contre la bouche du brun. Et ne cherche pas à détourner la conversation.

Le blond se redressa pour s'asseoir et s'appuyer contre la tête du lit. Harry le rejoignit et s'installa dans la même position à ses côtés.

- Comment as-tu vécu la guerre ? demanda-t-il au serpentard.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Malfoy. Mon temps était partagé entre cette chambre, la cuisine en bas et Poudlard pour les quelques cours maintenus. Et toi ? ajouta-t-il.

- Quêtes, poursuites, batailles…, murmura Harry. Tout ce que je faisais avec toi avant, je le faisais avec d'autres. Je crois que c'est là que j'ai commencé à changé.

- Potty…, ricana Draco. Es-tu en train de me dire que je t'ai réellement manqué ?

- Prends le comme tu veux la fouine, siffla le gryffondor agacé par son comportement.

Il quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna une dernière fois.

- Okay Malfoy, lâcha-t-il. J'abandonne. Tu m'as manqué, nos prises de becs m'ont manqué, ta gueule d'ange m'a manqué. Tu es content ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la poignée que Draco était debout devant lui.

- Je crois que tu m'as manqué aussi, avoua-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te chercher hier soir, je déteste que tu m'ignores Potter. Je… refuse… que tu… m'ignores, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement du brun.

Il le plaqua contre la porte de la chambre et plongea dans son cou qu'il dévora de baisers. Harry l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Je te laisse continuer, si tu me promets de ne jamais arrêter, haleta-t-il.

- Je te le jure, susurra Draco en glissant ses mains sous le pull du brun.

Sans se faire prier, Potter leva les bras, et bientôt ses vêtements tombèrent au sol. Malfoy serra le brun contre lui et l'entraîna vers le lit.

- Ta mère…, murmura Harry.

- Est sans doute très affairée dans la cuisine, acheva Draco pour le rassurer en l'allongeant sur le lit. Maintenant j'aimerais que tu cesses de parler Potter.

- Sinon quoi ? ricana le gryffondor en attrapant la chemise du blond pour la lui retirer.

- Sinon je ne te laisserai pas me toucher, lâcha Malfoy en ouvrant le pantalon d'Harry qui se tortilla pour laisser tomber cette dernière barrière.

- Alors je vais me taire, murmura-t-il ensuite en se lovant contre le blond qui venait de s'allonger sur le dos.

Draco, qui ne laissait rien paraître, était un peu désemparée. Avec Zabini, les choses avaient été rapides, sans autre échange que leur peau se touchant : peu de baisers, peu de paroles. Avec Harry, tout était différent, chaque geste comptait et c'est le cœur battant qu'il se serra contre le brun pour l'embrasser. Les mains de Potter s'affairaient autour du pantalon à pinces qui le gênait au plus haut point. Bientôt, leur deux corps nus se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Harry qui se trouvait sous le serpentard se mit à bouger ses hanches tout en caressant les fesses du blond. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement.

Le sexe de Potter commença à durcir. Il parcourut le dos pâle avant de glisser une main entre leur torse pour aller caresser le bas du ventre de Malfoy. Il prit en main l'objet de son désir et commença à le malaxer. Un large sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les gémissements lascifs du blond.

- Putain… Harry…, lâcha le serpentard.

Le sexe lourd de Draco gonfla de désir rapidement, mais il se dégagea des mains expertes de Potter pour descendre par petits baisers le long de son torse. Il apprécia la douceur du fin duvet brun qui l'entraînait vers le membre tendu.

- Tu crois vraiment que…, commença Harry.

- Fous-moi la paix Potter, grogna Malfoy qui observait le sexe n'attendant que lui. J'ai vraiment envie de toi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce avant d'embrasser le gland.

- Mmmh…, gémit le brun.

- J'ai envie de ça, compléta le blond en léchant enfin toute la longueur de la rampe.

- Ahhh… Draco…

Le serpentard prit le bout du sexe entre ses lèvres et commença des vas et viens mesurés en tenant la base de la verge entre ses mains. Sous lui, Potter se tortillait et crispait ses mains sur les draps. La chaleur de leur corps se frottant les excitait davantage. Les soupirs d'Harry poussaient Draco à lui en donner davantage. Soudain, le brun attrapa ses cheveux et poussa un léger cri à peine retenu.

- A…arrête !

Loin d'obéir, Malfoy enfonça le sexe le plus loin qu'il put et laissa le gryffondor jouir longuement au fond de sa gorge. Il lécha encore minutieusement la verge avant de remonter vers le visage rougit du brun. La vision du brun, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux dilatés et le front parsemé d'une fine pellicule de sueur rendit le serpentard plus dur que jamais. Il se pencha et embrassa doucement les lèvres douces.

- Tu es doué, murmura Harry en fixant les prunelles bleues.

- J'ai de l'entraînement, ricana doucement Draco.

Mais il cessa de rire devant le regard interrogateur de son ancien ennemi.

- Pas tant que ça en fait, se reprit-il. Mais tu sais…

- Non, l'arrêta Potter, je crois que je n'ai pas envie de savoir Malfoy.

Le brun poussa sur une jambe pour se redresser et forcer le blond à s'allonger sur le dos.

- Je prends les choses en main, murmura-t-il dans le cou du blond en l'enjambant.

- Et bien je vois que tu sais très bien t'y prendre aussi, grogna Draco.

- Détrompe-toi, ricana Harry, légèrement gêné d'en parler. Tu es mon premier.

Le ton léger que le brun avait emprunté pour annoncer sa virginité ne dupa pas Malfoy qui haussa les sourcils en ouvrant grand les yeux. Il se redressa et enlaça Potter qui était toujours assis sur ses cuisses pour l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'aller parler de ma vie sexuelle à mes ennemis, répondit Potter. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne change rien.

- Oh si, murmura Draco avec un rictus, ça change tout. Je vais être ton premier, et il n'y a rien de plus excitant.

- Vraiment ? susurra Harry en le rallongeant sur l'oreiller. Et bien je vais vérifier ça…

Les mains baladeuses du gryffondor suivirent les formes douces des hanches du blond et arrivèrent sur le sexe effectivement très tendu qui n'attendait que lui. Tout en se penchant vers les lèvres fines de Malfoy, Potter commença à le masturber en douceur. Draco fermait les yeux en soupirant de bien être et se laissait complètement aller. Il ne vit donc pas Harry qui léchait ses propres doigts. Le visage concentré, il amena sa main jusqu'à ses propres fesses pour se préparer à la suite. Un gémissement sortit malgré lui de ses lèvres serrées lorsqu'il en vint au troisième doigt. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et comprit son manège. Il se redressa aussitôt et attrapa la main du brun tout en l'embrassant vigoureusement.

- Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? haleta-t-il.

- Non, pas encore, se moqua Harry en se redressant légèrement. Mais maintenant oui, ajouta-t-il en s'empalant sur le membre érigé.

- Mmmmh !

Draco venait de rejeter sa tête en arrière et d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les hanches de Potter. Ce dernier, après avoir crispé sa mâchoire à cause des premières douleurs, entrouvrait à présent ses lèvres dans de légers gémissements de plaisir. Malfoy lui imprimait un nouveau rythme en le faisant monter et descendre en douceur. Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus qu'un. Ils ouvrirent ensemble leurs yeux et s'accrochèrent au regard de l'autre. Harry posa ses mains sur les épaules pâles pour plus d'équilibre et accentua de lui-même la vitesse de leur excitation. Il se pencha pour voler un baiser au blond et s'enfonça de nouveau jusqu'à la garde.

Les soupirs, les gémissements se mêlèrent alors aux grincements du lit. Soudain, Draco n'y tint plus : il se redressa, retira Harry et le retourna pour s'installer derrière lui. Le brun n'eut aucune chance de réagir. Malfoy le pénétrait déjà de nouveau avec force, tout en lui caressant les fesses et les hanches. Potter laissa un cri de plaisir s'échapper dans l'oreiller avant de pousser ses hanches vers celles du blond. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et l'empala avec vigueur. Très vite Draco sentit la jouissance arriver. Il marqua un long temps d'arrêt au plus profond du brun et se déversa en lui en serrant les dents.

Harry ne bougeait plus. Allongé sur le ventre, il tâchait simplement de reprendre une respiration normale. Le serpentard s'allongea à ses côtés et passa une main dans son dos.

- Ça va Potter ? murmura-t-il.

- Combien ? répondit le brun en soufflant.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la question.

- Comment ça ?

- Avec combien de personnes as-tu déjà fait ça pour le faire si bien ? précisa Harry en roulant sur le dos.

Draco ricana, fier de lui, et croisa les bras sous sa nuque.

- Juste trois, répondit-il. Deux filles et un mec. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ?

- J'ai changé d'avis, annonça Harry en haussant les épaules.

La conversation laissa place au silence. Mais très vite, un nouveau désir naquit au creux de Malfoy. Il se déplaça pour s'installer contre le brun et l'enlaça avec douceur. Il traça un cercle imaginaire de baisers sur son épaule afin de le rassurer.

- Je suis d'abord sorti trois mois avec Pansy, murmura-t-il dans le cou d'Harry. Nous n'avons couché ensemble qu'au bout de deux mois et sans doute pas plus de dix fois. J'ai rompu avec elle car elle nous voyait déjà mariés et parents, tandis que je voulais juste passer mon temps à te battre. C'était en troisième année.

- Je m'en souviens oui, chuchota Potter. Elle était sans cesse à ton cou.

- En cinquième année, pendant la guerre, j'ai eu une nuit, une seule, avec une autre serpentard. Sans importance. Je ne trouvais du plaisir à rien. Tu n'étais plus dans le château, ajouta-t-il après avoir déposé un nouveau baiser sur l'épaule douce. Et puis l'année dernière, Blaise et moi on a découvert notre bisexualité ensemble, juste une fois.

- Ah oui, Zabini, murmura Harry en jetant un long regard au blond.

Malfoy resserra son étreinte.

- Donc tu vois, je n'ai pas eu tant d'expériences que ça. Et tu es la plus belle de toutes.

Potter lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre un air grave. Un bruit venait en effet de se faire entendre dans l'escalier au bout du couloir. En moins de deux, Harry s'était relevé et enfilait son jean à même sa peau nue, puis son pull. Tandis qu'il mettait son boxer et sa chemise en boule sous le lit, il entendit soudain quelques notes de musique remplirent la pièce. Draco avait simplement renfilé son pantalon noir et s'était installé sur un tabouret assez haut pour jouer du violoncelle. Le brun eut juste le temps de s'asseoir sur le lit et de prendre une attitude détachée en regardant le blond manier l'archet. Il le trouvait soudain magnifique : torse-nu, l'instrument posé contre une épaule, les yeux clos, la musique qui s'élevait…

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups secs à la porte. Narcissa entra. Le serpentard cessa de jouer et releva la tête.

- Draco, Harry, le repas est servi, pourriez-vous…

La belle sorcière s'arrêta lorsque son regard se posa sur son fils.

- Tu jouais ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce. Ça faisait longtemps. Vous êtes chanceux Harry, poursuivit-elle, je crois que Draco n'a plus joué depuis…

- Trois ans mère, acheva le blond. Pardonne-moi ma tenue, j'ai eu besoin de me mettre à l'aise, continua-t-il en se levant pour attraper sa chemise. Nous descendons tout de suite.

Narcissa hocha la tête, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry et ressortit en fermant la porte. Ses pas s'éloignèrent dans le couloir pendant que Draco remettait sa chemise en place. Tandis qu'il achevait d'attacher les derniers boutons, deux bras forts l'encerclèrent.

- Malfoy, murmura Harry, je ne veux plus t'ignorer.

Draco ferma les yeux et s'appuya tendrement contre le torse du brun.

- J'ai appris plus sur toi en deux jours qu'en sept ans, poursuivait le gryffondor. Je regrette tout ce temps perdu, et je ne veux plus en perdre.

Le serpentard se retourna dans les bras du brun et passa les siens autour de son cou.

- Je suis assez d'accord avec ça, murmura-t-il en souriant. Mais contrairement à toi, je ne regrette rien. Ni nos bagarres, ni nos duels.

- Ah ouais ? ricana Harry, légèrement stressé.

- Je t'ai haï Potter, continua Draco. Je t'ai détesté au point de vouloir de tuer parfois.

Le brun eut envie de se dégager, mais Malfoy resserra son étreinte pour le retenir.

- Attends, poursuivit-il. Je ne regrette pas qu'on se soit détesté si fort, car je pense pouvoir t'aimer aussi fort.

Harry se libéra enfin de l'emprise du blond sans rien dire et se dirigea vers le lit sous lequel il récupéra ses vêtements, le coeur battant. Désemparé, Draco ne bougeait plus et attendait une réponse. Le brun retira son pull, se retrouvant de nouveau torse-nu et enfila sa chemise avant de remettre son pull.

- Potter ? tenta Malfoy.

Sans répondre, le brun défit son pantalon et le baissa pour remettre son boxer. Une fois de nouveau habillé, il fit face au blond. Les deux sorciers s'observèrent un instant en silence. Combien de fois, en sept ans, s'étaient-ils retrouvés ainsi, face à face ? Parfois pour se battre, d'autres fois pour s'affronter silencieusement, dernièrement pour faire passer le désir impatient qui les animait. Mais à ce moment là, ce fut une véritable conversation qui s'engagea entre les yeux bleus et verts. Harry put lire la perplexité mais aussi la sincérité du serpentard, et celui-ci comprenait l'inquiétude et la force du gryffondor.

- Je t'ai toujours trouvé prétentieux, lança enfin Harry.

- J'ai appris à avoir peur pendant la guerre, répliqua Malfoy. J'ai changé Potter, et tu le sais.

Le brun poussa un soupir. Il ne savait pas vraiment dans quoi il s'engageait, mais son ancien ennemi était le seul à l'avoir sorti de l'ennui depuis la fin de la guerre. Il s'avança vers le blond et lui prit la main avant de l'embrasser.

- Ne faisons pas attendre ta mère plus longtemps, lança-t-il d'un ton autoritaire, mais avec un sourire qui traduisait sa satisfaction.

Et ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre, sans se lâcher, prêt à affronter leur nouveau monde…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ! A très bientôt et pleins de bisous !<em>


End file.
